


Character Profiles

by Voltron_Kpop_Trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron_Kpop_Trash/pseuds/Voltron_Kpop_Trash
Summary: Lance is a alien but the team doesn't know.Lance runs away from the team after they find out and begin hating him except Coran whos like "we where supposed to think you were human"Coran is pinning Kolivan and is a precious bean who needs protecting.Lance is took in by lotor and his generals





	1. character profile #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a alien Lancelot Au fabric noone asked for but have it anyways.
> 
> This is my first fic on here so sorry of its bad.

Name:Lance McClain  
Age:17  
Race:Valotarian  
Species: Alien  
Planet:Valocitian  
Date of birth: 28th July

Physical state/abilities:  
\- Strength  
\- Magic-linked to quintessence  
-speed

Mental state/abilities:  
-Smart  
-Emotional wreck  
-Depressed

Physical looks:  
-blue hair  
-tanned skin  
-white tiger marks on his cheeks which are usually hidden by foundation or concealer  
-silver eyes  
5"7'

Family:  
Mom  
Dad  
Sisters x3  
Brothers x2  
Abuelas  
Abuelos  
Voltron to a certain point  
Lotor + Generals after the voltron incident as Lance dubs it.

Former Blue paladin


	2. Characer profile #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boop its that soft boio

Name:Hunk Garret  
Age:17  
Race:samoan  
planet:Earh  
species: human  
dob: 2nd april  
physical:  
-strength  
-goo with technology  
-good with guns  
mental:  
-smart  
-emotional  
-self concious  
physical looks:  
-black hair  
-tanned hair  
-nos and tongue peircing  
-brown eyes  
-6"1'  
family:  
mom  
dad  
sisters  
grandma  
grandad


	3. character profile #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the spoopy midget

name: pidge gunderson/ katie holt  
age:16  
species: human  
race: italian  
planet: earth  
d.o.b: 3rd april  
physical:  
-speed  
-hand to hand comat  
-attacking lance for no reaason  
mental:  
-smart  
-sassy  
-an intellectual  
physical looks  
-brown hair  
-glasses  
-pale skin  
-snake tattoo  
-"9'  
family:  
mom-colleen holt  
dad-samuel holt  
broher-Matt holt


End file.
